


Redención

by Mamori_Anazaki



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamori_Anazaki/pseuds/Mamori_Anazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Innumerables golpes en el cuerpo y un intento de asesinato no es lo que Steve se merece por tan tremenda ayuda, por darle un lugar seguro donde dormir y por siempre estarle relatando recuerdos de antaño para ayudarlo a mejorase del todo, bueno, si es que algún día eso se logra.  Pero Steve no lo echa a patadas de su vida, y el parece no tiene la voluntad de irse por su propia cuenta, no aun,  porque con el rubio cerca siente que nada malo puede pasar… ¡Pero si pasa!... Y todo es porque no puede parar, porque su cabeza atrofiada no deja de reproducir una y otra vez esos momentos de dolor y tortura que paso en sus años perdido, porque lo ha tomado a él como fuente de descarga y Steve no se opone, la rabia lo inunda siempre, tal vez hallan más formas de ayudarle pero él siempre le sale con el “Necesitas golpear para que la furia se vaya”...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redención

**Author's Note:**

> Drable escrito para el concurso de Drabbles de la Pagina A mi también me gusta el Stucky: https://www.facebook.com/stevebuckyforever
> 
> ¡Visita y vota!...

No sabe qué hacer, antes pensó que buscar ayuda de la única persona en la tierra que conoce a su antiguo “yo” era lo ideal para conseguir estabilidad. Hoy… Ahora no cree que eso allá sido la mejor idea.

Innumerables golpes en el cuerpo y un intento de asesinato no es lo que Steve se merece por tan tremenda ayuda, por darle un lugar seguro donde dormir y por siempre estarle relatando recuerdos de antaño para ayudarlo a mejorase del todo, bueno, si es que algún día eso se logra. Pero Steve no lo echa a patadas de su vida, y el parece no tiene la voluntad de irse por su propia cuenta, no aun, porque con el rubio cerca siente que nada malo puede pasar… ¡Pero si pasa!... Y todo es porque no puede parar, porque su cabeza atrofiada no deja de reproducir una y otra vez esos momentos de dolor y tortura que paso en sus años perdido, porque lo ha tomado a él como fuente de descarga y Steve no se opone, la rabia lo inunda siempre, tal vez hallan más formas de ayudarle pero él siempre le sale con el “Necesitas golpear para que la furia se vaya”.

Pero ahora no solo lo daña con golpes, últimamente suelta palabras hirientes, le recuerda constantemente todo lo que perdió mientras estuvo congelado, le echa en cara que mientras “dormía” a él lo usaban como arma humana, experimentaban de forma cruel con su cuerpo y con su cabeza… Le da una probada de tortura solo porque ver su expresión de dolor y culpa regocija a esa parte de su ser que ya no tiene cura, en verdad es un desastre. Pero después viene el arrepentimiento, así que como perro arrepentido por haber mordido la mano que le daba de comer regresa con el rabo entre las patas por un poco de su atención, por una pizca de perdón.

Si por lo menos Steve no lo dejara meterse bajo sus sabanas para usar su cuerpo cálido de almohada y su olor como dulce somnífero para poder dormir tranquilo por un par de horas cada noche no sentiría mucha más culpa, si tan siquiera reaccionara antes de los golpes matutinos o de los sustos de muerte no sería tan desidioso a la hora de ir a invadirlo cada noche.

El día valeroso llega al fin, un día de misión para el héroe es el elegido por Bucky para salir de su vida, para dejarlo tranquilo de una buena vez. Sabe que su cabeza está mucho más estable que cuando llego a él, un día, no muy lejano espera estará bien y al fin podrá pelear lado a lado con su amigo, podrá buscarlo cada noche y no solo será para que le dé un poco de paz sino para brindársela también. Le compensara un poco de toda esa pérdida de cuando estuvo congelado y le dará una verdadera compañía.

Bucky espera que cuando Steve vuelva y no lo vea por ningún lado sepa que algún día estará de regreso… No, más bien esta seguro que su amigo entenderá y le sabrá dar su tiempo, algo le dice que cuando este de vuelta las cosas estarán muy bien y ambos tendrán al fin un poco de esa verdadera paz y la compañía ideal que tanto necesitan.  
Quizás, hasta logre decir al fin esas palabras que se atascan en su garganta y que lo ponen tan inquieto por no poder liberarlas sin que se sienta indigno. Decirle al fin… Te amo Steve Rogers…


End file.
